rossofandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Nyx
Full Name: Zander Gabr'l Idyen Luis Xavier Nyx (prounced "Nix") Height: 5'9 Weight: 174lbs without armor; 212lbs with armor. Eye Color: Amber-yellow Skin color: Tan Age: 500+ years (Looks late teens/early 20s) Personality: He's detached from people due to his curse killing his love and his kingdom, though he is determined to restore his land to its former glory. He also has great pride and dislikes asking for help, but he does acknowledge when he does need help. Despite his detachment from people, he does wish to have relationships since he knows no one can be a ruler without someone to rule. He fights with honor and dignity and sticks to his personal code to a "T." He refuses to fight girls and to let girls fight due to his old-world upbringing. His curse and tragedy has also brought about a sense of humility. Also, he has a strange habit of flirting with many beautiful women perhaps in spite of knowing he can't actually be with them. He'll also try to pursue women with titles. Bio: Zander was once a prince of a distant kingdom. It was small, and was often invaded by outside kingdoms in pursuit of more land. Despite it's size, however, the people were impressive. Under his guidance, they could repeatedly push invaders back. Zander was praised as a hero and was well liked among his people. He even had chosen his wife and was hoping to soon create an heir. However, the revenges of war soon took their toll. The land was scarred and damaged. People were injured and could not work to till the farms or defend the land. Zander knew that it would merely be a matter of time before one of the invading kingdoms would succeed. He would not have that. So, he sought the wisdom of the Gypsies. He left his home to find them, though he swore he would return. He soon found a caravan of them and sought counsel with the wisest one. He begged with her to give him the ability to defend what he loves so his people will never suffer again. The Gypsies complied, though warned him that, soon, he will no longer view this as a "gift." Zander rushed home to be with his wife, only to see that his castle and his land were engulfed in flames. The bodies of his subjects littered the ground. No one was spared, not even the newly born child who's body rests atop the body heap that signifies the new regime. His wife was the only one who survived but was now nothing more than a mistress to the current monarch. Zander.... He could not stand what he saw. He left to save his people only to doom them in the end. iIs that what that Gypsy woman meant by the warning? I would no longer have anyone to protect?!/i he thought. Still, his wife was alive, and his land still lived. He swore he would take them back. Soon, he traveled the countryside and gathered a small army of followers. Some were farmers who wished to find new and fertile land. Some were soldiers who abandoned their kingdom's armies. Others were soldiers who fled the battle for his own kingdom or children of fallen soldiers who wished to avenge their father's deaths. It wasn't much of an army, but it was all he needed. Soon, Zander staged the war to retake his kingdom. It was not an easy road, but Zander was confident in his abilities to lead and to fight. He struck down several enemy soldiers without so much as a scratch. He healed abnormally fast. Blows that would be fatal to most were nothing more than a flesh wound. He wondered why? When others around him were dying, while he was not so much as grazed. After many harsh battles and several casualties, Zander finally reclaimed his throne, and his wife. He thought that now everything would finally be at peace, and he could create the legacy he always dreamed of. But, alas, such a dream was not meant to be. Unbeknown to him, the "gift" the Gypsy gave him came with a terrible price. A price he soon learned when he stole all of the Life Years from his wife, his love, when they tried to produce their heir. He drained her dry. She was soon nothing more than dust and bones in his arms. Zander was devastated. He now knew what the Gypsy woman really meant. He could no longer hold the ones he loves. When word spread of his wife's untimely death, people began to fear him. They soon fled his kingdom. Attacks on his kingdom increased, and his army decreased. He alone could fend them off for a while, but the increasing damage and the need to drain the Life Years of living things around him to heal himself soon took their toll on his beloved kingdom. Soon, it was reduced to nothing but a gray and ashen wasteland. The invading kingdoms no longer wanted such a place for their own and soon stopped invading, but the damage was done. Zander had no wife, no subjects, and no land. The prince, once so proud, was now nothing more than a thief, stealing the lives of everything he touched. He needed this curse gone. So, he sought the Gypsy woman again in hopes he could undo the tragedy he asked for. Alas, no matter how hard he looked, he could not find hide nor hair of the Gypsy caravan. That was, until he found the execution site. Their partially decayed bodies hung from the trees like Halloween decorations. What was left of their faces were painted with anguish and fear. Each body that dangled from the limbs was more gruesome than the last. Zander was so sick from the site that he did, in fact, vomit. iHow cruel.../i he thought. iThey did not deserve such a fate. No one deserves such a fate/i. And so, since they have perished and perhaps the only possible way to lift the curse, he wandered the world. He watched several kingdoms rise and fall. He learned and mastered weapons of all shapes and styles. He learned how to siphon just enough Life Years from things to sustain himself and to heal himself. He wandered and watched, until he made it to a land called "Gaia." He was fascinated by this place. The sun seemed to shine just a bit brighter on this land than it did his own. The buildings were tall. The people were lively. The land was rich in bounty. However, even a place so perfect had its problems. He soon saw a thief steal a woman's purse. His chivalrous ways would not let a woman be harmed. He pursued the thief and cornered him. The thief had a gun, but Zander was unafraid. The thief fired, and while the bullets did penetrate his flesh, they only inflicted minor damage that he could heal quite easily with a drain from a near-by tree. He managed to subdue the thief, but when he was about to deal the finishing blow, as per the laws of honor dictate, the police stepped in and thanked him for catching the thief. The police slapped the cuffs on him and carted him off to jail. Zander returned the purse to the lady, but when she tried to kiss him in thanks, he turned and fled, not wanting her to suffer the effects of his curse.It was then he decided to rekindle his previous purpose: To protect the ones he cares about so that they may never have to suffer again. Special Abilities: *Extended Life: He was "gifted" with the ability to live longer than most men by stealing their life years. *Life Energy Leach: An effect of the curse. When his skin comes into direct contact with another living object's skin,fur,shell,bark, etc., he can siphon off time from their natural life and adds it to his own. This is how he's lived for so long and destroyed everything he cared about. *Accelerated Healing: By using his Life Energy Leach, he can also heal minor wounds almost immediately and major wounds faster than normal people. *High Stamina Levels: A possible Life Energy Leach side-effect, his stamina is higher than most average men. When most men would be tired after a hike up a mountain or a run through a woods, he could do both without resting and be ready for more. Learned Abilities: *Swordplay: Due to his long life, he's a master of various sword styles. He prefers his large sword on his back and has the strength to wield it masterfully. * Fisticuffs: If ever by chance he is unarmed, he is pretty good at many styles of karate, though he prefers not to fight this way, as it is, "barbaric." He also fears that if his gauntlets fall off or are loose, he could accidentally drain the lives of whomever he is fighting. * Above-average Strength: Again due to his long life and a possible side-effect of Life Energy Leaching, he has a higher than normal strength level. Granted, it's not super-human "able to turn a mountain into rubble with a single punch" kind of strength, but he would give most body builders a run for their money. *Mastery of languages: Due to his many travels, he has picked up the languages and dialects of several lands. It's a very useful tool for eavesdropping, though he'll never admit that he did. Equipment: *Gungnir: A large sword he carries on his back. It looks heavy, and it is. However, due to him having it so long, he wields it as if it were as light as a feather. *Suit of Armor: Since he's afraid to touch people or have people touch him, he had a special suit of armor crafted for him from by the finest armor makers he could find. It provides protection and coverage all over his body, and barely restricts movement. It's a little heavy, but nothing his increased strength can't handle. Category:Heroes